1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a package structure, and in particular relates to a package structure for packaging panel modules, so as to convey panel modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional package structure 10 comprises a base 11. The base 11 comprises a loading surface 111 which comprises a depression for accommodating a panel module 20. The panel module 20 comprises a substrate 21 and a circuit module 22. The circuit module 22 is a printed circuit board. A flexible printed circuit board 23 is disposed between the circuit module 22 and the substrate 21 for electrical connection.
Referring to FIG. 2, when the panel module 20 is placed in the package structure 10, load points A, marked with a circle, are generated. When conveying a large size panel module 20, the conventional package structure 10 can not provide enough load points A to disperse the weight of the package structure 10. Thus, conveying the panel module 20 by conventional package structure 10 increases the risk of damage. To prevent damage, another conventional package structure 10 is provided to increase a distance between the package structure 10 and panel module 20 for cushioning. Alternatively, a cushion can be inserted between the package structure 10 and panel module 20. However, these two configurations increase costs.
Because conventional package structure 10 is not able to provide enough load points A to disperse the weight of the panel module 20, only one single panel module 20 is loaded on a package structure 10.